For the Sake of the Lost
by HungerGamesLover224
Summary: What exactly happened to Loki after he fell into the abyss? After all, it was a full year before he showed up on Earth. What happened between The Bifröst Bridge breaking and Loki coming through the portal? Let's find out, shall we? Please disregard the post-credits scene in Thor.


Sigyn had absolutely no interest in marriage. Hell, she didn't even want a boyfriend. The idea of forced companionship made her muse on exactly _how_ desperate the officials were in their quest to find a capable ruler for The Lost Realm. In Sigyn's opinion, she was more than capable of ruling the entire empire on her own. But apparently, no one agreed. _Sexist pigs_, Sigyn thought, annoyed. In fact, this ritual was quite unnecessary and ridiculously trivial, not to mention somewhat demeaning and highly boring.

It wasn't as if a bunch of spells and chanting could just_ conjure _up a worthy husband for her to to rule with. And even if it did work, how would magic even _attempt_ to create a capable and worthy person to be her life-long partner? Not even nature was able to do that. The human consciousness, soul, and overall embodiment was something that just couldn't be magically recreated. But, of course, once again, nobody listens to little old Sigyn. Her father even went as far to make the ritual mandatory for all to attend.

_Yep, this is just a guaranteed waste of everybody's time and energy_, Sigyn thought. Apparently, her thoughts were spoken aloud, because the straining look her father was shooting her way definitely wasn't going to win him any father of the year awards. Great. Already on his bad side. And it wasn't even noon yet. That must be some kind of record.

She sighed, her eyes rolling heavenward. She froze. Leaned in. Squinted her eyes. Widened them. Then, slowly settled back in her seat and oh so casually leaned over toward her sister.

"Hey Venus," she whispered, not once moving her eyesight from their fixed position in the sky. "What?" Venus hissed, annoyance clearly evident.

Sigyn frowned, displeased with her sister's harsh reply. "Hey, it's not like I want to be here." Venus glared at their father, only replying with a dark mutter of, "_Nobody _wants to be here."

"Yeah, yeah, dad's an ass," Sigyn remarked cheerfully, not at all fazed by her sister's attitude, "but at least he's enjoying himself. Now, Venus, to the topic at hand. You see that dark speck all the way up there?" Venus looked up, following her sister's line of vision. And stared at the aforementioned spot, completely silent. She snapped out of her temporary bemusement, whispering "The... the _hell_?"

"Yeah...and it seems to be coming closer," Sigyn murmured ecstatically.

"And this is..._exciting _you?" Venus said incredulously. Sigyn shrugged, her only response being, "Entertainment." Venus looked at her for a minute, before nodding in agreement.

"Will you two pay attention?" Aris hissed. Sighing, both siblings muttered a dutiful,_ yes father_, before turning back to the now dancing priests.

Sigyn was in the middle of contemplating if it was a requirement to be less than five feet tall to be a monk, which was something that should totally be thoroughly thought about, when she finally registered a whispered hiss at her side. "Pssst, Sigyn. Pssssssst."

"What, Venus?" Sigyn mumbled from the corner of her mouth, glancing at Aris. He seemed to be distracted, but you never know. He was just as ass like that, sneaking up when you were least expecting it. Venus continued, "The thing in the sky? I think it's a person."

Sigyn immediately looked up. Yes, it definitely looked like a _person_. Maybe a very oddly dressed one, but definitely some kind of person. Venus spoke with a, "And, they're going to land right in the middle of the-" The person hit the ground with a loud thud, " -priests," Venus trailed off quietly.

There was a minute of dead silence, before all hell broke loose.

"THE GODS HAVE SENT A HUSBAND FOR THE MOST GRACIOUS AND FUTURE QUEEN OF THE LOST REALM! PRAISE THE LORDS!" yelled a priest. The crowd went wild, falling to their knees and chanting along with the priests.

Sigyn remained in her chair, utterly stunned, her only thought being,_ I give up on this universe_.


End file.
